


Back to You (SongFic)

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, in the end a bit of fluff, slight Harry/OMC for like one tiny part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: ''You still have feelings for him,''---A one-shot based on the song 'Back to You' by Selena Gomez





	Back to You (SongFic)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, loves !
> 
> I got inspired for this one shot by Selena's song, Back to You, you should definitely give it a listen ! ˆˆ
> 
> Hope you guys like it ! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the song or any lyrics that are used in the story._

**_Took you like a shot  
_** **_thought that I could chase you with a cold evening  
_** **_let a couple years water down how I am feeling about you_**

Harry stood at the bar, a glass of Firewhisky in his hand, as he looked around the room - surveying as people were chatting, laughing and dancing cheerily. It had been ten years since the end of the War and the Ministry had decided to hold a special function, Harry being the first one to get invited. And, although Harry had really not wanted to be there, he was obligated to, which is how he found himself standing at the function. 

He took a sip of his Firewhisky, wondering when it would be acceptable for him to slip out quietly and go home as he eyed the door, when - through that same door - a tall, blond man stepped in and Harry's heart stopped for a moment. _What was Malfoy doing here?_

Logically, somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knows Malfoy had as much right to be here as Harry had. Malfoy had gotten rightfully reinstated after Harry had spoken for him at his trials - mentioning how Malfoy had been pushed into the position and how he had saved Harry's life at the Manor - but, Harry had not expected to see Malfoy here. Or, Harry had hoped not to, more like. Not after what had happened between them years back, when they had both been in their last year of their study; Draco - _Malfoy_ \- aspiring to be a Healer and Harry readying himself for an Auror career. Harry shook his head, this was not the place nor time to think about that. 

Harry let his gaze roam along the - fitted - navy blue dress robes Malfoy was wearing, a simple white button up underneath it. As he trailed his eyes back up to look at Malfoy's face, his eyes locked with grey ones and Harry's breath hitched. They stared blankly at each other for a few moments, before Malfoy broke eye contact to look at the person he was talking to and Harry exhaled, his eyes closing briefly. 

When he opened them again, he saw Malfoy walking over to him and Harry's heart went in overdrive, hands getting clammy and mouth dry. _Shit, he thought he was over this?_

**_And every time we talk_  
** **_every single word builds up to this moment_**  
**_and I gotta convince myself I don't want it_**  
**_even though I do_**

Malfoy came to stand next to him, waved for a drink, then turned his body toward Harry. 

''Potter,'' Malfoy said, and Harry looked sideways at Malfoy, nodding his head in acknowledgement, ''Malfoy.''

Silence overtook them, Harry fidgeting with the glass in his hand, before he cleared his throat awkwardly, deciding to break the silence. 

''You look good, Malfoy.''

''You don't look so bad yourself, Potter,'' Malfoy answered, and Harry felt his heart skip - _Merlin, what was wrong with him? It had been several years already, couldn't he just let it go?_

''How's the Healer career treating you?'' Harry asked, as he kept his eyes firmly on the glass in his hand. 

''It's great, how is your Auror force?''

Harry looked up at Malfoy, ''I left the Aurors,'' he said, ''too much duelling and chasing, I have had enough of that. I joined the Professors at Hogwarts, DADA Professor,'' Harry continued softly. 

Malfoy looked at Harry - a soft, indescribable look in his eyes - and Harry let his eyes drop back down, not able to watch the grey eyes assess him. 

''I'm sorry about that,'' Malfoy said, and Harry shrugged before answering, ''I like teaching, working with the kids.''

Silence overtook them once more, and Harry was considering to make a flimsy excuse to dodge the awkwardness - and the racing heart he had been experiencing since Malfoy came to stand with him, which was really just nervousness and awkwardness, right? - when Malfoy started talking again, stepping closer and putting a warm hand on his arm. 

''I am glad to see you are doing okay,'' and Harry's head snapped up, confusion clouding his mind, ''after what happened between us,'' Malfoy clarified softly and Harry froze, letting his eyes drop to where Malfoy's hand was resting on his arm, heat burning through the material of his dress robes, before flicking his eyes back up to Malfoy - noticing that all of a sudden they were standing right in front of each other, and Harry inhaled sharply, heart skipping. 

They looked at each other, gazes locked, before Harry let his eyes drop slightly down toward pale lips - that looked oh-so inviting, just as they had looked all those years back, when they had been fooling around, except then they had been red, slick and swollen from all the kissing and biting - a squeeze on his arm broke his train of thoughts and he let his eyes drift back up to icy eyes. The hand on his arm dropped back down, coming to rest next to Malfoy's body, and a wave of disappointment ran through Harry. 

He hadn't known he had wanted the touch - had missed, craved the touch - of the man standing in front of him until Malfoy had touched him again, after all those years apart. 

**_You could break my heart in two  
_** **_but when it heals, it beats for you  
_** **_I know it's forward, but it's true_**

He watched as Malfoy shook his head, ''We can't,'' Harry heard Malfoy say, ''it was over years ago, we both know that.''

Malfoy took a step back, putting distance between them, and Harry had to keep himself from stepping forward to follow him. Harry wanted to reach out, speak out, stop Malfoy from running - once more. His heart had been broken by Malfoy, but he had put that aside him, he had healed from that fight. They had both healed from everything, hadn't they? They had grown, matured, settled, so _why couldn't they?_

A feeling of hurt rushed through his body, and he knew it displayed on his face, when Malfoy looked at him with dark, clouded eyes.

''Don't be like that, Potter,'' Malfoy said harshly, and Harry flinched at the tone, memories from their last fight rushing back into his mind, ''it might have been years, but you and I both know that we are not good for each other, we are not a match. It didn't work then, it will not work now nor will it in the future, Potter, get a hold of yourself and _get over it_ ,'' Malfoy spat, before he turned and stalked off, leaving Harry standing at the bar, his heart shattering to pieces - all over again. 

**_I wanna hold you, when I am not supposed to_  
** **_when I'm lying close to someone else  
_** **_You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it  
_** **_If I could do it all again  
_** **_I know, I'd go back to you_**

A few days after their disastrous run-in at the Ministry function, Harry found himself going out, frequently - picking up wizards at random bars to get his mind off the blond that seemingly kept on breaking his heart and was still clouding his mind. 

Currently, he found himself on top of some guy - Ryley? Or was it Ryan? He doesn't quite remember - as they made out, hands roaming and exploring each other's bodies. Harry slid his hands under the shirt, nudging it up until the man underneath him leaned up for Harry to slide the shirt off, and Harry dropped his head to the dark nipples, enclosing his mouth around it. 

_Draco arched his back, moaning as Harry licked around a rosy nipple. Harry let his teeth softly scrape along the sensitive skin and grinned in satisfaction as he heard Draco's breath hitch. One of his hands came up to pinch Draco's other nipple and Draco's hand came to rest on the back of Harry's head, as he writhed beneath Harry._

Harry bit on the man's nipple, hearing him squeal, and stroked his hands down the lithe body beneath him. He leaned up, straddling agile hips, discarding his own shirt, before moving his hands down to work the man's jeans open. Harry leaned up to pull the jeans and underpants off the man's legs before quickly pulling his pants off. He leaned on his knees, sliding his hands up along hairy legs, pulling them up and apart slightly to settle himself in between them and bringing his head down. 

_Harry parted Draco's smooth legs, lifting them up to rest them on his shoulders. He let a finger trace down the crack, resting it on the puckered hole, slightly pushing so the tip of his finger slid in and Draco pushed his hips down. Harry brought his head down, blowing warm breath along the opening and Harry heard Draco's breath stutter. Harry leaned his head further down, before putting the tip of his tongue to the hole, circling the opening and teasing. Draco pushed down on Harry's tongue, whining and writhing. Harry put his hands on the cheeks, thumbs holding them open, as he pushed his tongue further in and Draco arched up with a moan._

Harry pulled his tongue and face away from the man's ass, moving up to kiss his lips, tongue pushing through thin lips. Harry pulled away, whispering a spell and moving his hand down, resting his fingers against the wizard's opening, feeling it stretch around the tips of his fingers. The man beneath him moaned as Harry pushed two of his fingers in, scissoring, adding a third quickly, before the man was moaning and begging beneath him. Harry pulled his fingers out, positioned himself and pushed in. Harry let his head drop with a groan at the warmth that surrounded his cock, as he bottomed out. He waited for a few moments, before the wizard pushed down, and Harry pulled back, then slammed back in - hard. 

_Harry lay on his back, gripping Draco's pale hips as the blond rode him. Harry pushed his hips up, meeting Draco's downward movements, as their thrusts became erratic and their breathing grew heavy, nearing climax. Harry leaned up, pulling Draco against his chest with one arm, the other behind him on the mattress to keep him upright and Draco's hands on his shoulders. Harry felt Draco's grip on his shoulders tightening, pale body stilling, as he came between their chests and tightened around Harry's cock. Harry moaned, thrusting up once more, twice more, before he came with a low groan as well._

Harry moved his hips erratically, images of Draco flashing in front of his eyes. He felt the man tighten around him, the man's cock twitching and voice keening as he finished and Harry growled, hips speeding up, before he - as well - finishes with a low sigh of _''Draco.''_

Harry pulls out, breathing heavily and he threw an arm over his eyes. _Fuck, he was so screwed._

**_We never got it right_  
** **_playing and replaying old conversations  
_** **_overthinking every word and I hate it  
_** **_cause it's not me_**

Harry sat in his living room, a book opened on his lap, but not quite reading. His mind was still stuck on Malfoy - even though weeks had passed since their run-in at the Ministry function, after which they hadn't seen each other again. 

Harry sighed, as the words Malfoy had thrown at him ran through his mind again. 

_''It might have been years, but you and I both know that we are not good for each other, we are not a match. It didn't work then, it will not work now nor will it in the future, Potter, get a hold of yourself and get over it.''_

Harry thought back to the last fight they had had, when they had still been involved with each other. Malfoy had screamed out similar words at Harry, before the man had walked out of the door, and out of Harry's life for good. 

_''It's not working, Harry. You are constantly putting yourself out there as the Saviour, meeting people and going to functions. I don't want all of that, no one wants me there, I am a former Death Eater. - I want you there, Draco, isn't that enough for you? When did you start to care about what people think about you, anyway? - You don't get the disapproving stares or pointed fingers, when you walk down the street, Potter, or hear the nasty whispers behind your back. You wouldn't understand!''_

_''You are still the same boy as you were at Hogwarts, always thriving on putting yourself in dangerous situations - not caring about people around you, who are close to you. You just need to be that Saviour that you have always been, the great Gryffindor.''_

Harry shook his head, that fight had been last one of the many they had had before, and also one of their worst. Malfoy had been right - they did not work together, they were too different. But, then again, hadn't they been similar in the way that they had both been children in the war, who had never asked to be in the position that they had been thrown in? Hadn't they left behind their rivalry, hadn't they had something special, something worth fighting for?

Harry rubbed a hand down his face. Maybe it was time to move on, let go - replaying what had happened in the past would do nothing for him. As Dumbledore had told him, _''It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.''_

 _ **And what's the point in hiding**_  
_**everyone knows we got unfinished business**_  
_**And I'll regret it if I didn't say**_  
_**that this isn't what it couldn't be**_

That's how Harry found himself, months later, on the same couch in his living room with his new boyfriend, Harvey. Harvey was a wizard - a halfblood -, slightly taller than him, slightly tanned with blond-brown hair and blue eyes. 

They were cuddled on the couch, Harvey was reading a book while Harry was reading through the Daily Prophet - which had become a hilarious obsession of him while he had been dating Malfoy. 

Harry flicked the pages, snorting occasionally, before he stopped on a page with an article about Malfoy. A picture of Malfoy in a dark blue, muggle suit adorned the whole of the left page. Malfoy was holding the jacket, slung over his shoulder, while looking into the camera with a smouldering look. Malfoy's name was written in fancy letters underneath the picture. 

The right side - the main article - showed a head title in black letters (''Draco Malfoy: The biggest, contemporary Healer'') and Harry skimmed through the first few sentences of the articles, where Malfoy's past as a Death Eater has been highlighted severely, before Skeeter moves on to Malfoy's current career as a Healer - displaying him as one of the best, and Harry can't help but feel a rush of pride swell inside of him at the words. 

An arm around his waist pulled his gaze away from the picture and the article, and Harry looked up to see Harvey looking at him, blue eyes flicking to the pages Harry had laying open on his lap. The arm around his waist tightened, and Harry briefly closed his eyes - praying that this isn't going to go where he highly suspects where it is going. 

''Isn't that Draco?'' Harvey asked, his tone disapproving. Harry glanced back at the magazine and nodded affirmatively, ''Yeah,'' he mumbled. 

Harvey hummed, ''Why are you reading about him?'' and Harry sighed. Ever since Harvey came to know about his past with Malfoy - which he certainly was not content about, even though Harry assured him it was in the past - he had been acting overly possessive and protective, whenever Harry would come into contact with anything that was or might have been Malfoy-related. And, to be quite honest, Harry was getting a bit sick of it. 

Harry closed the magazine, tossing it aside on the couch, before he turned his body slightly to face Harvey. ''I wasn't,'' - okay, a lie, but it wasn't like he was actually interested in Malfoy's life, he just happened to come across it while flicking through the pages and told Harvey so, ''I was just looking through the magazine and it happened to feature an article on Draco,'' Harry finished with a small shrug. 

He looked up, seeing Harvey look at him with a contemplative look. The arm around his waist slightly loosened, as Harvey pulled back.  
''You still have feelings for him,'' Harvey said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

Harry began shaking his head, denying it, when Harvey spoke up again. 

''Don't try denying it, you know it's true. Everytime I say something remotely negative about Draco when we come across a topic that features him, you get all defensive on him or you close yourself off from me. Everytime we encounter something that is Malfoy-related, you get this look on your face - like just now with the article. And that's not all of it, there are several more signs, Harry.''

Harry sat on the couch, head shaking slightly as he denied it, still, - unconvincingly, because he knows Harvey has a point somewhere. He knows he never actually put his relationship - or as far as it could be called one - with Draco behind him, he never let go of it. Whatever it was, whatever they had, it was something - to Harry, at least. 

Harry heard Harvey sigh and watched as Harvey stood up, gathering his stuff quietly, before he walked towards the hallway that lead to the door. Harvey paused, his back facing Harry. 

''I can't be with somebody who is still in love with someone else, Harry, I'm sorry,'' Harvey said, and Harry's heart clenched slightly. Harvey stood still for a few moments, before he turned slightly, ''If - at some point - you feel like you can move on, you know where to find me,'' Harvey finished softly, before he turned and walked away. 

Harry heard the door open and close and he closed his eyes, a tear escaping his left eye and he took in a shaky breath. 

**_You could break my heart in two_  
** **_but when it heals, it beats for you  
_** **_I know it's forward, but it's true  
_** **_I wanna hold you, when I am not supposed to  
_** **_when I'm lying close to someone else  
_** **_You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it_**

The next time Harry encounters Malfoy is - coincidentally - once more at a Ministry function. Harry was back at his usual spot at the bar at these kind of functions, where he would nurse a few drinks, socialize with some people, before he did his round and slipped away quietly. Once again, Harry was sipping on his Firewhisky, when Malfoy stepped through the doors wearing dark green dress robes, and Harry's heart stuttered. He threw his glass back, finishing the liquid, before he placed it on the bar behind him and walked away, intent on avoiding Malfoy as fast as he could. 

Harry walked through some corridors, before he finally reached the bathroom and he slipped inside, standing in front of the mirror while he rested his hands on the sink. Harry breathed in - deeply - before he slowly breathed out again, repeating the process a few times, before he felt his heart rate go back to normal and he opened his eyes, looking up. His gaze caught Malfoy's, who had - apparently - come in as well and was staring at him through the mirror. 

''This seems familiar,'' Malfoy began softly, a small and tentative smile on his face, ''except the roles are reversed, aren't they? Let's hope there won't be any hexes thrown,'' Malfoy finished with a small, self conscious, chuckle.

Harry surveyed the scene they found themselves in, the situation from Sixth Year flashing through his mind, when he had found Malfoy crying in the bathroom and it had escalated badly between the two of them. He removed his hands from the sink, running one through his hair, before he turned slowly. He looked at Malfoy, before he sighed and made move to walk past Malfoy and through the door to go home. 

A hand on his wrist stopped him and Harry's eyes dropped down, seeing pale fingers enclosing his wrist. He followed the arm up, his eyes locking on grey ones, before he twisted his arm slightly and Malfoy's hand dropped from his wrist. Harry moved to turn again, but Malfoy's voice stopped him. 

''Wait, Harry.'' 

Harry looked up at the use of his first name, seeing Malfoy look back at him apprehensively. They stared at each other, Malfoy fidgeting slightly, and Harry sighed. 

''What do you want, Malfoy?'' Harry saw Malfoy flinch a bit, before he seemed to recollect himself. 

''I just wanted to - talk,'' Malfoy finished lamely, hands wringing. 

''Talk?'' Harry began with a raised eyebrow, voice low, ''Don't you think we have done enough talking in the past? Or, at least, you?'' Harry said. ''When I wanted to talk, fix things, all you had to say for yourself was that it wasn't something that could be fixed, that it was something that just - _didn't work_. And now, _now_ , you want to talk?'' Harry spat, his voice rising toward the end. 

''Harry, please, I am sorry - ,'' Harry huffed slightly, before he shook his head. 

''No, _I_ am sorry, Draco. I am sorry that we didn't work out before, that you didn't want to fight for what we had, that you just up and left and discarded me to the side like I was just - some toy for you. Like I meant _nothing_ to you,'' Harry said, eyes tearing slightly and he blinked, wishing for them to go away, ''But, probably worst of all, I am sorry that I am still so in love with you that I am fucking up all of my relationships, letting you cloud my mind and my thoughts. That I am still so in love with you that I would do anything to get you back, that I would still fight for you, even though I know you don't - and probably never will - love me as much as I have loved you, as I still do.''

Harry sniffled a bit, looking at Draco, who had a shocked expression of his face and Harry let out a humorless chuckle, before he turned and started walking towards the door. 

A hand on his arm pulled him around, and not a second later warm lips found his and Harry gasped in surprise, his arms finding an almost familiar - but, slightly more defined - waist. His fingers dug into the material of Draco's dress robes, as Harry clung to him desperately, their lips moving together in a teeth clashing kiss, before it softened slightly. 

**_If I could do it all again  
I know, I'd go back to you _ **

Draco pulled away first, resting his forehead against Harry's, their breaths mingling as they panted softly. Draco's hands rested on the back of Harry's neck, fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck and - although Harry hated himself for falling back into Draco's arms this easily, this fast - Harry shivered at the touch. _Merlin, he had missed this._

Draco pulled his head back a bit, tilting Harry's head up slightly with his hand so they could lock gazes. 

''I really am sorry, Harry. I know I have hurt you, several times, and you didn't deserve that, especially not you. I will spend my life making it up to you, but for now, can we start trying this again? Can we fight for this, for us?'' Draco's voice was soft, vulnerable and Harry searched Draco's eyes and face. 

Harry lifted his hand to grab onto Draco's hand, that had been resting underneath Harry's chin, and he laced their fingers together. He squeezed the hand, looking up at Draco again, before he nodded slightly. 

''Yes, we can try, we can fight,'' Harry brought out, his voice choked. 

Draco's eyes lit up, a smile growing on his face and he surged forward to hug Harry, face coming to rest in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry fell into Draco's arms, as easily as the first time, and sighed happily. 

They still needed to work out a lot of things together, needed to build up their trust again, all amongst other things - so, they might not be completely okay yet, but at least it was a start. A good start, Harry thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it ! 
> 
> Please let me know :) xx


End file.
